shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Teno Teno no Mi/Techniques
Overview () uses the Teno Teno no Mi in both an offensive and a defensive way despite this fruit's abilities being chiefly defensive. By slamming his limbs on hard surfaces, () can reshape them into weapons, boosting his attack. Each weapon that his arm turns into has a few assigned moves. This slamming ultimately becomes cumbersome as he fights stronger enemies, so after a certain point, he can shape his limbs by simply punching the air and using a combination of reactive force and muscle contractions to shape his arm. Additionally, he stops calling out moves as they become more natural to him. In terms of defense, aside from typically taking attack head-on and not suffering from much damage by doing so, () also can take certain forceful attacks head-on and redirect the shock into another part of the body. Because he is made of metal, his body can take the shock without suffering any damage due to its ability to bend and wave under stress. If attempted by a normal human, they would most likely suffer from an injury as their bones would be too brittle. Moves Offensive * Teno Teno no: Hammer - () turns the limb of his choice into a club by bashing it crudely against a wall. Being the simplest move, it is used the most. It focuses on heavy hits, but it is generally the most balanced of all of his weapons. * TenoTeno no: Spade - () turns his arms into short blades by slamming the palm of his hand onto a hard surface, flattening it out and creating a short, spade-like blade. He can not only use his blades to slash his target, but he can also use its wide, flat edge to block attacks more effectively. It focuses on quick, weak strikes, and it is the most defensive out of all of his weapons. * Teno Teno no: Drill - () stretches and twists a single limb into a large lance. Because his arm is made of metal, he can take advantage of metal's ductility and malleability, allowing him to do this move. It focuses on strong, piercing stabs, and it is one of the most damage-focused weapons he uses. Defensive * Teno Teno no: Lever - This is ()'s most basic defensive move. Because of his ardent desire to simply survive above the rest, he will take and reflect any attack that the opponent throws to prove his unconquerable determination. Essentially, () grabs whatever is coming towards him with his left hand, channel its energy through his body into his right arm and use that force to power up a right hook. A normal human would most likely break their bones or worse if they tried something like this. * Teno Teno no: Fulcrum ''' - This move is somewhat based off of '''Iron Judge. () absorbs the force from an attack and, with the right positioning, redirects the force into his feet and boosts his next jump. A normal human would suffer severe leg damage if they tried something like this.